You Gotta Catch Me!
by Shadowhunter-in-Exile
Summary: An alternate ending for the first book. Something strange happens to Peter after he retrieves the starstuff from Slank, and Stache gets to meet Mr. Grin formally.


**Author's Note: I believe this starts about 30 pages from the end of the first book. I had to write this for a class and I don't remember exactly where it starts seeing as I don't actually own the book (though I'd like to :D). As the disclaimer goes, I own nothing. All rights go to Dave Berry, Ridley Pearson, and J.M. Barrie.**

* * *

Slank readied the small boat, taking every little precaution. Little Richard whispered, "Hurry up! I think I'm hearin' somethin'!" Slank simply waved him off. He of all people knew they had to be quick, but starstuff, especially in this quantity, had to be handled with care. He soon got the trunk onto the dingy, trying his best to resist the urge to keep holding onto the wood when a voice sounded in the distance.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" It was the redheaded boy, Peter. He was standing on a rock not too far off the shore of the small island.

Slank, already sick and tired of the boy, was quick to grab his knife, as was Little Richard. "Home," he yelled in reply, "As for you... I'm afraid you won't be making it home." His hand flexed on the hilt of his dagger.

Peter laughed, "I'm sorry, sir, but I don't have a home."

With that, he flew into the air and dove down towards Slank. Slank, always ahead of things, threw his dagger with precision, aiming straight for Peter's head. The blade got dangerously close, but, somehow, Peter... caught it? Slank was momentarily stunned at the boy's speed, only being able to account it to the starstuff Peter had to be using. In the short moment, Peter flung the short blade out into the water, yards out of Slank's reach. He then swung down again, this time aiming for Little Richard. Reaching up with his gorilla hands, he caught hold of Peter's leg. Peter smiled. _Perfect,_ he thought. With all of his might, Peter yanked upward. Little Richard's grip faltered only slightly, but Peter wasn't one to give up, not now. He instead tried to fly over the water. This threw the large man off and he soon ended up in shallow water.

Slank took this chance to grab for the boy, but only grasped at air as Peter went skyward once more. Peter had a problem, thought. He could feel the starstuff's effects wearing off. He could stay up much longer. He had to be quick. He went to the edge of the boat and tugged at the trunk. Slank, seeing the boy was losing strength, closed in. He lunged and grabbed the trunk as well, feeling the warmth spread through his body. The two struggled for the trunk, pulling it back and forth, up and down, trying to pry it from the other's grasp. Using what little starstuff Peter felt he had left, he yanked, hoping to at least send it over the water, where the mermaids, and Teacher, could get it. However, with the strength of Slank, Peter just couldn't get it away.

A crack sounded and, before either could react, the trunk burst open, a burst of light temporarily blinding both. A golden box slowly floated to the sand, but neither noticed. Peter felt a surge of... well, great feelings. He heard the bells and the music and... a scream. He opened his eyes again to see Slank, rolling about in the sand, covered in starstuff. Peter remember what Molly had said about starstuff, how it could be dangerous in large amounts.

Little Richard, who was halfway in the water, halfway on shore, had also gotten a little starstuff. He laid there humming contently in the sand as Peter looked down at the golden box. As he picked it up, he realized it wasn't nearly as heavy as gold should be. Peter was obviously no expert when it came to precious metals, but it was pretty easy to assume it was the starstuff making the box so light.

Feeling invigorated, he shot into the air, searching for the others. It only took a minute or two of flying up the coast to spot Alf and the boys. Along with them, just down the beach a bit, was Molly, surrounded by strange uniformed men. Confused and suspicious, Peter swooped down to the other side of the lagoon, dropping the box in the sand. He ran over to the men holding Molly. "Hey!" Peter yelled, ready to attack.

Molly looked up, grinning. "Peter!" She let go of the man and went to hug him, but stopped herself. "Peter... you're flying."

He looked down to see his feet weren't touching the sand. He instinctively lowered himself. It was probably just left over starstuff from the trunk. "What's goin' on?"

One of the suited men turned and almost immediately, Peter saw the golden locket around his neck. "So you're Peter?" He asked, "Molly's told me much about you."

Confused, Peter looked to Molly. Slightly flushed, she spoke, "Peter, this is my father." They're Starcatchers, he thought, all of them. He looked around to the other uniformed men before focusing back on Molly's father.

"Leonard Aster." He said, holding out a hand. "Molly had us all worried about you." She blushed.

Peter took the man's hand, not sure what to say. Molly, however, did. "I'm afraid Slank got away with the trunk." She said, changing the subject solemnly.

Peter had almost forgotten about the box with the arrival of the Starcatchers. "Oh! No, he didn't!" He said, running back, leaving the small group confused.

Leonard's eyes grew wide as Peter returned, the gold box in hand. "Where did you get that?" He yelled.

Peter just stood with the box, befuddled. Shouldn't they be happy? "It was in the trunk. It broke open when I was getting it from Slank." Peter replied.

"_You_ got it from Slank? Wait, Peter. Go back." Molly said, confused.

Leonard stepped forward, now wearing golden gloves. Peter didn't even see him put them on. "Here, give me the box, Peter," he said, "And tell us what exactly happened." Peter handed the box to Leonard, who then, very carefully, handed it to another suited man.

Peter started, "I went over the hill, like you said, and I heard fighting, so I went to go see what was going on-"

"Peter! I told you wait for us!" Molly interrupted.

"Molly, let hims speak. Go on," Leonard chimed in. Molly looked at Peter like a mother would, reprimanding her child.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, but it sounded like they were really going at it. Anyways, when I got there, there was s girl in the sand. She was hurt, and I still had the locket, so I used it to help her." Molly gave another look. Peter continued, "I'm sorry, Molly. She was just so..." He trailed off. He thought to say 'beautiful', but two things stopped him. One, that wasn't enough to describe it. Two, Molly would kill him. "She... she had a tail, Molly! A fish tail! And... gills! It... she... was a mermaid!"

Molly and Leonard exchanged yet another look. "What?" Peter asked, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"No, no..." Leonard replied, "We believe you. Some of the starstuff must have gotten into the water.." Molly nodded.

"Oh..." replied Peter, realizing he'd been hanging out with fish. "Well, after I helped her, more mermaids came. But, then all I remember was my head hurting and waking up surrounded by them. _They saved me_, Molly! They must have put me in the starstuff water. They kept trying to tell me something, but I could understand them, so they took me to the top of their... lair, I guess. That's when I saw Slank and that big buffoon with the trunk. So, I flew over them and got the box." He finished.

Leonard looked confused, as did Molly. "But," Molly asked, "What happened to the trunk?"

"When me and Slank were fighting over it, it just... broke. There was _a lot _of loose starstuff in there. It got everywhere." Peter replied, shrugging.

Molly's jaw dropped, while Leonard's confused look turned to one of shock.

"What? We got the starstuff!" Peter exclaimed.

Molly looked to Leonard, who frowned . Not a sad expression, but a curious one. "What happened to Slank?" He asked.

Peter frowned the same frown, "I don't really know. It was like the starstuff burned him."

Leonard nodded, "When a person is exposed to that much starstuff unprotected, it can be dangerous."

"Deadly," Molly whispered. There was a silence as Peter realized what they were talking about.

"So... I'm going to die?" Peter asked frantically.

Leonard shook his head slowly and hesitantly, "No... no, I don't think so, but... t_hat much starstuff_... If it hasn't killed you yet..." He paused, seemingly searching for his words, "I fear it may have some... permanent effects." He finished awkwardly. Molly stayed silent.

"Like... what?" Peter asked.

"It's different for everyone. For all we know, it hasn't affected you at all. It's rare, but it's also rare to survive the much starstuff at all." replied Leonard.

"We're all set!" One of the suited men yelled.

Leonard nodded briskly and laid a hand on Peter's shoulder, "Come on. Your friends have been wondering where you were." They started further down the beach, where Alf and the boys were playing tic-tac-toe in the sand with some stones. The first to see him was James. "Peter!" He exclaimed, hopping up and running to hug Peter. He was followed by Thomas, Prentiss, and, bringing up the rear, Tubby Ted, who asked, "Did you find any food?"

Peter couldn't help but laugh at Tubby Ted's remark. He pulled away from them, grinning ear to ear. "Welcome back, little friend!" Alf shouted, slowly pulling his big self up from the sand. Peter waved to him.

Leonard, walking back from the boat, called out to the bunch, "We need to leave soon, boys! There are still pirates on this island!"

"And Mollusks." Peter heard Molly whisper. She felt the need to tell her father, but she didn't wish to worry him further.

* * *

Black Stache, who'd been waiting at the forest's edge, felt it was the perfect opportunity to strike. He _was_ known for his big entrances. He motioned his crew forward with a finger, "Three... two...one..." he whispered. Just as he was about to charge, he felt something prick at the back of his neck. He put a hand back to swat the bug away, only to feel the head of a spear. He turned her head slowly to see a short tribal man with a long spear pointed directly at Stache. This was the case with all of his men. From behind the tribal man walked another, more decorated man. Fighting Prawn. He let out a set of clicks and grunts to which the others laughed.

Stache, never on to back down, retorted, "Who do you think you are, savage?! You dare point your puny spear at me?! I am the ruler of the seven seas!"

Fighting Prawn's expression changed, "Big mistake, English man. We do not take lightly to being called 'savages'." He replied. As he spoke, two more Mollusks came up and pointed their spears at Stache's turnip red nose. Stache, too stunned to speak, was picked up by the arms and lead deeper into the forest, followed by his terrified crew. "I don't think you've met my friend, Mr. Grin, yet. I think you'll find him to be _quite_ the charmer." Fighting Prawn said with a sly smile.

* * *

Back on the beach, the group was filing onto the boat when they heard Black Stache's voice in the distance. Leonard and the other Starcatchers unsheathed their weapons almost immediately. Peter, too, readied himself , though he had no weapon. It was quiet for a moment, only the sound of the small waves crashing against the shore prevailing. Then, the voice of Fighting Prawn sounded. Molly looked at Peter with a look of mild terror, which quickly changed to a look of shock. "Peter! You're flying again!"

They all looked to him as he looked down to see his feet floated about a foot above the ground yet again. He fell to the sand once he realized it.

"How'd you do that?" James asked. He and the other boys, already on the boat, looked at him, confused. Alf rubbed his eyes.

"Yes... how _did_ you do that?" Molly repeated the question.

Peter looked around to see if he'd stepped in some starstuff. _Maybe some leaked out of the box_, he thought. He saw none, though. "I... don't know..." He said, just as confused as everyone else.

Leonard's eyes darted from the forest to Peter. Weapon still out, he spoke, "Wait. Peter... fly."

As if on cure, Peter unconsciously rose into the air. "Hm..." Leonard put a hand on his own chin. "Maybe... try going higher." Once again, Peter rose, several feet into the air this time. Leonard huffed, then gave a hand motion that meant 'down'. Peter floated lightly to the ground, this time landing on his feet.

"Didn't you say the starstuff might have permanent effects?" Molly asked Leonard.

He nodded, "That's what I'm thinking." He looked back to Peter, "You don't have any starstuff with you, do you?" He asked.

"Not that I know of," Peter replied.

Leonard thought for a moment, leaving Peter, Molly, and just about everyone else in suspense. "I think... you may be able to fly."

"Permanently?"

Leonard nodded. Peter concentrated on flying, imagining him self gliding through the air. Instantly, he felt a gush of wind and rose high into the sky. Molly gasped, then laughed as Peter flew around aimlessly, a grin wide on his face. Leonard smiled. The boys cheered, remembering the feeling of being in the air. The other starcatchers look on in half-awe, half-confusion.

"You can fly!" Molly yelled joyfully.

He came down, floating just about the ground, grinning. "I can fly!" He repeated, hugging her, lifting her off about a foot off of the ground. Molly laughed.

"Be careful, Peter.," said Leonard. Peter put Molly down awkwardly, "We still can't be sure. Just take it slow. Now," he said, "Before anything else out of the ordinary happens, lets get off of this island."

Molly and Peter got onto the boat with a few of the Starcatchers as Alf, Leonard, and a few larger Starcatchers pushed it into the water. The island grew smaller and smaller as the large group set sail for England. Molly looked to Peter, "We did it, Peter. We got the starstuff!" She said excitedly. Peter thought for a moment. It was only now sinking in that they had won.

He smiled, "We did, didn't we?" He looked over to Leonard, who was occupied with a few other Starcatchers. He looked back to Molly, grinning mischievously. He jumped up, shooting into the air.

"Peter! Get back here!" Molly yelled, still smiling.

"Nope! You gotta catch me!" He said, flying a head of the boat, laughing all the way.

* * *

**Okie dokie. That was it. I know it wouldn't mesh with the other books, and I know I left out Tinker Bell, but it was only meant for the first book. Hope you enjoyed it ;)**


End file.
